Torn Between Two Worlds
by DarkTaoAngel
Summary: Anna and Yoh had no love for each other, especially Anna, who loved no one. She was ready to back out of marrying an Asakura altogether, that is, until she met Hao.... R&R! Written earlier and finally posted! Yoh x Anna x Hao!
1. Yang

DarkTaoAngel: Please Review, even if you don't like it, and, as I'm sure you are used to, I don't own Shaman King, I'm just a fan…. Enjoy!

It was a normal and peaceful day in Izumo, it could barely be better, and most people were enjoying this wonderful weather, but one person in particular wasn't enjoying herself.

Anna Kyoyama was that person. She couldn't enjoy this fine day with something so heavy weighing in on her mind. She looked out at her fiancé, Yoh Asakura, who was doing his usual daily training, and a thought struck her, one that had been on her mind for a while now, the very same thought that had troubled her for the past few days.

Yoh and Anna were engaged to be married in only a year, and that thought was the one that bothered Anna. She didn't want to get married so soon, and especially to someone like Yoh. It wasn't that he was a bad person, just not the type that interested her. They were complete opposites, just like Yin and Yang, but the worst thing that they could never become whole; they had no promising future, because they hardly had a past.

Anna and Yoh had known each other since they were kids, but they never really liked each other, and now they were engaged! Anna was strict, and Yoh was lazy, so you would think they would get along great because of their differences, but they don't. Yoh thinks Anna is bossy, and Anna thinks Yoh will never get anything done because he doesn't focus enough.

She looked at the necklace dangling around her neck and thought about when she was younger, Yoh had given it to her, and she hardly took it of, but that wasn't because he had given it to her, she liked it, that was all. It was a Yang half to a circle. She didn't know were the Yin was, but Yoh did not have it, so she figured it had gotten lost somewhere. She didn't care, it didn't matter who gave it to her, and she wanted to know who had the other half if Yoh didn't.

Anna knew there must be someone better suited for her out there somewhere, but she and Yoh's 'fate' was sealed. She knew he didn't love her, and that was probably one of the reasons she didn't love him, but she was still determined to make him worthy of her, and worthy to be the Shaman King. That was why she always pushed him to his limits, so he could better himself, but his attitude just would not change, and so Anna couldn't enjoy herself today, she had a lot to think about, and very little time.

As the Shaman Tournament progressed, one enemy stood in every shaman's way to becoming the best. His name was Hao, and he was supposedly the most evil and bloodthirsty shaman in the world, though Anna had never seen him, so she didn't really know who he was. He was Yoh's twin, but he was the exact opposite to Yoh. So, if Anna was Yoh's opposite too, wouldn't Hao and her be almost the same? _Maybe he is a different kind of opposite. But, how many other types are there?_ Anna thought as she stared out of her bedroom window from the inside. She wanted to meet him, just to make sure she knew who he was before jumping to conclusions. She would await the time when they would first meet, but for now she kept herself busy by immersing herself in her thoughts.

Little did Anna know that Hao was thinking about almost the exact same thing from the place with which he resided, just outside the entrance to the Star Sanctuary. He rubbed something around his neck that looked just like Yin. "Not too much longer." He said with a wry grin, a malicious laugh quickly followed, and he continued off to the Star Sanctuary.

DarkTaoAngel: A cliffhanger, once again, and even though this chappie probably stinks, more than likely it's just the writers block talking. The next ones will be much better, I promise. Please review, even if you hated it, 'cause I want to know how I can make my next chappie much better than this one!


	2. Yin

Two weeks later and the Shaman Tournament progressed ever further, with Yoh still ahead of many rival shamans, closer to becoming the Shaman King with each passing day. Anna still trained him, knowing that it was his destiny to become the Shaman King, and she could not stand between him and that dream. But, what about her dream? Did she even have one? She had always thought that Yoh becoming Shaman King was also her dream, and that was why she trained him. But, was that all she was meant to be? The wife of a King, nothing more? Not even his wife, not if he didn't really want her to be. She was just meant to be a bossy, strict teacher along the way. A challenge that he much overcome. An obstacle on his way to happiness. After all, she had missed her chance at happiness long ago.

And then, one fated day, as though by destiny or something so much more, that day came. The day Anna finally found out why she was put on earth, and what she fought for. It wasn't as though she didn't like Yoh, for she did, but loving him was completely different. But, when his twin, Hao, came to pay a visit to the young shamans, Anna's heart came with him. It was as though she was waiting for this all along, and Yoh was the reason he had come. But Yoh had so much more to play in this than either of the two had known.

It was a calm, cold day, though not too cold to hold the Shaman Fights, which is exactly what the Patch thought as they scheduled another two fights. The finals were nearing, and the next fight would determine who went on to the semi-finals. The next match: Yoh vs. Hao.

Anna vanished the day before the match, claiming that she needed a walk, when in fact she wasn't planning on returning for another day. She wanted to see who this other Asakura was, and what better way to do so than to meet him in person? She knew where he was, for it was he who had invited her by way of a single letter he had sent to her just one day previous.

_Dear Miss Kyoyama, _

_It seems the match against my brother is drawing near for me, and I fear the end result could be too much for you. And no, I'm not calling you weak, I'm just wondering, if Yoh wins, what will become of you? You'll have to marry him after that, and I can sense you're slight unnerving. I know how you feel, and perhaps I can help. Meet me tomorrow, just before nightfall. I think I can answer all of you're questions._

_Sincerely, Asakura Hao_

Anna had reread said letter many times, trying to figure out what it was he wanted. But it seemed he wanted nothing, just to talk. To her, none the less. And she wanted to talk to him as well, for she knew he could help her sort out everything. Sneaking away from the Inn late at night, the young itako found the pyromaniac's lodgings quickly. He was waiting for her, just as was expected.

But that wasn't all that was waiting. Yoh was there also, except… he wasn't there by choice. Bound and gagged and being held by one of Hao's minions, his still form only slightly frightened Anna. It seemed as though she didn't care anymore. It was as though a spell was set upon her to make her think this way. Little did she know, there was one, and a powerful one at that, set by Hao himself….

**DarkTaoAngel: Okay, here's the deal: there's only one chapter left, and I think I know which couple to do to finish it off. If you have any more ideas, or want me to do HaoAnna or YohAnna just let me know! I wanted to make this one longer, but I also wanted at least three chapters. And sorry for making you all wait; I will try not to do that anymore! And yes, I do know that Anna should be Yin and Hao should be Yang. But I didn't know that before, when I wrote the first chapter. So let's just say that Anna's Yang and Hao's Ying, alright? Please review!**


End file.
